


The Death of Gerard

by leckadams



Series: Reincarnation Challenge [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 01:26:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leckadams/pseuds/leckadams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Week 11 of Reincarnation Challenge</p>
<p>Prompt: Sooooooooooo Gerard isn’t dead yet. The only way we can think of to fix this is to KILL GERARD.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Death of Gerard

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks this week to Cairadawn for editing!

After all the truths were finally laid on the table for Melissa and John, they could see why their kids were so stressed. I mean being constantly afraid for their lives and having to keep it a secret from their parents on top of being a high school student was hard. It was amazing that Scott hadn’t completely flunked out.

Melissa knew that everyone had one thing still hanging over their heads. Gerard was still alive. She knew that he was being cared for at Beacon Hills Long Term Care. She had personally worked on his unit twice since his being admitted and was scheduled to work there this weekend as she had been doing rotations to make some extra cash.

Melissa began her shift at BHLTC at 0700. She reviewed the previous night’s treatments and got brief from the nurses about any situations that had happened. At 0800, she began the morning med pass. When she reached Gerard’s room she made sure to log the meds as she put them in his cup and passed out the meds as normal.

She completed her first med pass and began to do her charting and dressing changes. Then at noon she began her second round of med pass and again made sure to log all the meds appropriately.

At 1430, Melissa turned over logs to the next shift and left the building.

Chris Argent received a call at 1950 that night from BHLTC, his father had passed away from an apparent heart attack.


End file.
